


Fucking Roommates

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Laundry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Draco, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: How Innocent Laundry Tasks Become Dirty.





	1. Doing Laundry

It is the middle of the day, and Draco is in the laundry room, taking his clothes out of the washer and putting them into the dryer.

"Hey, Draco." Harry greets the barefoot man as he steps into the laundry room.

"Hey, Harry."

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Draco says as he puts the last of his damp clothes into the dryer.

"Did you forget that today was my laundry day?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's cool." Harry says brushing him off. "Uh, is this your last load or.....?"

"Yeah. I figured that since it was empty, I would just get my laundry done."

"Ok. Well, I'll just do mine after yours then." Harry says leaning back on the counter of their laundry room.

"Cool."

"So, did you get that job, or...."

"I don't know actually. I haven't heard back from them yet, and I hope to get it." Draco says as he's putting his clothes in the dryer. "Apparently, it's a highly coveted job, so I hope I get called back for a second interview."

"That's awesome." Harry says as he sits on the counter. "So, how do you like being roommates?"

"Well, this is my first time getting out of my parents house, coming to school in Southern California, living in a house with a rich boy."

"Hey, I am not rich!" Harry laughs.

"Sure." Draco laughs.

"I only inherited this house from my grandparents who used to vacation here all the time. I was going to stay in London to be near my parents, but I wanted to explore my horizons."

"Which is why you came to study at USC?"

"Yup. Plus it doesn’t hurt living about twenty minutes away from my godfather."

“Godfather?”

“Sirius. He’s the coolest godparent ever! You’ll like him.” Harry grins. "And if it wasn't for your response on Craigslist, I probably would've been alone in this big old house for a very long time."

"To answer your question, it's not bad. It's actually fun. You're like the friend I never had at all."

 

⁂♥⁂♥⁂♥⁂

 

"So, how are things with the girlfriend?" Harry asks as Draco is folding the last of his dried clothes that were in the basket, as his last load of clothes is in the washer.

"Oh, um...I used to." Draco says gloomily.

"Used to?"

"Shecheatedonme." Draco says quickly.

"She what?"

"She cheated on me." Draco repeats as he's taking the dried clothes from the dryer.

"She cheated on you?"

"Yeah."

"What a bitch!" Harry exclaims.

"Are you sure that it wasn't _‘you’_ cheating on her?"

Draco turns and looks at his roommate.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Or maybe.....you just didn't like her." Harry states.

"What do you mean be that? I liked her. I liked her a lot."

"Ok. Maybe you just didn't like.......maybe you don't like women in general." Harry says slowly.

"Well, I- it's- I like women. A lot." Draco says, unsure about this topic as he leans against the dryer.

"Or maybe," Harry starts with a smile. "Maybe, you like guys too."

"What are you talking?" Draco asks, trying not to panic.

Harry looks at the tent is Draco's shorts.

Draco looks down.

"Oh!" Draco says as he turns away from Harry.

Harry silently chuckles to himself.

"Just because you saw my dildo and my laptop full of gay porn videos, doesn't mean that I'm gay." Draco says, turning around as he is trying to prove something to himself and to his roommate.

"Really?" Harry asks with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah." Draco answers with total hesitation in his voice.

Harry looks at him knowingly.

"What?" Draco asks.

"It's alright you know." Harry reassures him. "I don't give a shit if you're fucking gay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Wha-really?!" Draco asks.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that." Draco states turning away from Harry.

"Of course you didn't know that, which is a damn lie since I leave my dildos in my laundry basket that you're currently using."

Draco blushes as he looks at the basket that is on top of the dryer.

"Well, I do clean them after I use them." Draco says as he giggles.

Harry laughs.

"Then I thank you for that." Harry says as Draco looks back at him.

"Sure."

"So....be real with me. Do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asks as he is swinging his legs from the counter.

"No." Draco says as he's giggling. "But I've always wanted one. The problem is that I'm still practically new in this town and I don't know anyone. I did think about going out though to go sight-seeing. Meet someone."

"You haven't met anyone?"

"No one at all." Draco says.

"Jesus."

"I know."

"You're balls must be blue then."

"Oh, you have no idea." Draco says grabbing his own crotch.

 

⁂♥⁂♥⁂♥⁂

 

"So.....what do you like to do?" Harry sensually asks as he helps Draco with the last of his laundry.

"I like to go hiking. This place...Runyon Canyon...has the best trail ever. But be honest with me, Potter, what is the answer that you are looking for here?" Draco asks with a smile.

"How can I- Do you like to fuck?"

"Of course I love to fuck!" Draco admits with a smile on his face. "Who doesn't?"

"Because this makes me confused." Harry says as he is nodding his head.

"Why does this make you confused?"

"It's because you're over there and I'm over here." Harry states swinging his legs from the counter as he looks at Draco folding his clothes by the dryer.

"Maybe it's because I'm shy." Draco falsely states.

He slowly makes his way over to Harry.

"I like a guy who's shy." Harry says as he runs his hand over Draco's crotch once he's within touching distance.

He continues to grope Draco's crotch and Draco moans.

"Do you like to fuck raw?" Harry asks.

"Is there any other way?" Draco asks as he stands between Harry's legs before kissing Harry passionately.

They continue to kiss passionately as Harry runs his hands underneath Draco's tank top, caressing his torso.

Draco in turn, runs his hands all over Harry's arms until they pull away from one another. He lifts Harry's arms up to pull off his shirt.

Harry takes off Draco's tank top as well.

They resume kissing once their shirts are flung somewhere in the room.

As they are making out with one another, Harry puts his hand in Draco's gym shorts and starts to stroke Draco's cock.

Two minutes or so later as the kiss starts to get heavy-

"I want to suck your dick." Harry says in-between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, Peter." Harry says adamantly.

Draco pecks Harry's lips.

"Then suck my cock, sexy." He says as he pulls Harry from the counter, causing him to stand on his bare feet.

Harry pulls down Draco's shorts and underwear down as they continue to kiss. Once Draco stepped out of them, Harry pushes Draco towards the washer. Harry starts to kiss Draco's neck, his nipples, his navel and places kisses all the way down to the head of Draco's cock. Once he places a kiss on the head of Draco's cock, he engulfs Draco's cock with his mouth after he pulls the foreskin back.

"Oh yes." Draco moans.

Harry continues to suck on Draco's cock as if it were a lollipop.

"Harry." He moans as he gently fucks into Harry's mouth.

Draco is losing control over himself as Harry is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Harry stands up and proceeds to lick into _"Peter’s"_ mouth.

"Oh baby." Draco moans as he is trying to grip the washer, but fails relentlessly.

Harry then starts to take one of Draco's nuts in his mouth, as he's stroking Draco's length.

"Yes." Draco moans.

Harry moves to suck Draco's other nut, licking it and sucking on it.

"Damn, baby." Draco moans. "Shit."

Harry then engulfs Draco's length with his mouth, bobbing his head while Draco is losing his mind.

"Babe, I wanna suck you." Draco says as he pulls his cock away from Harry's mouth, lifting him and placing him back on the counter.

"Draco!" Harry giggles.

"Lift your hips."

Harry complies as Draco takes Harry's pants off.

"No underwear?"

"I ran out of clean underwear." Harry bashfully admits, albeit confused. "They mysteriously disappeared from my drawer."

Draco blushes at that statement as he is the one who’s been stealing Harry’s underwear when Harry wasn’t around.

"I like the commando boys." Draco says as he moves to kiss Harry.

They kiss hungrily for a while until Draco pulls away to kiss Harry's neck. After placing many kisses on Harry's neck, he licks a straight path from Harry's Adam's apple down to Harry's navel.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaims.

Draco then engulfs Harry's length with his mouth.

"Yes! YES!" Harry yells.

This time, it is Harry who is losing control over himself as Draco is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Draco licks his balls, the underside of Harry's length and swirls his tongue over the head of Harry's cock.

"Ooh, Malfoy." Harry moans as he spreads his legs open.

"Turn around." Draco says as after a while.

Harry turns around, and is on his hands and knees as he is still on the counter.

"Delicious." Draco says as he starts to eat Harry out.

"Ye-oh fuck! YES! EAT ME!" Harry says as he feels Draco's tongue protruding into his tight little hole.

Harry pushes back against Draco's tongue, writhing like a mad man as Draco continues to eat him out.

"Spank me." Harry says.

Draco spanks him while he's licking Harry's crack.

"Oh yeah! I like it!" Harry moans as he feels his hole being penetrated by Draco's tongue again. "Make me wet."

Draco continues to eat Harry out, and it's driving Harry so crazy that he starts to stoke his length.

"No." Draco says as he swats Harry's hand away.

"But-"

"I'll take care of that for you in a bit." He says as he lifts Harry up, placing him on his feet.

"You will?" Harry asks, bending over as he feels the tip of Draco's finger entering his hole.

“Oooohh….” Harry moans as Draco is fingering him.

“You like that?” Draco asks a couple minutes later.

“I love that, babe.”

“Then you’re gonna love this.” Draco says as he inserts another finger.

“Aaaah…” Harry moans, even louder than before.

“One more?” Draco asks a few minutes later, noticing that he’s hit Harry’s prostate.

“No, just fuck me.” Harry moans.

"Alright." Draco says as he is enters within Harry.

Once his length is in Harry's hole, he waits for Harry to bottom out.

"Move Draco."

And with that, Draco starts to thrust into Harry.

"Oh. Ahh. Aww" Harry moans as Draco is penetrating him.

"You feel so good." Draco says as he's thrusting into Harry.

"All for you." Harry say as he turns his head around so that they can kiss.

Harry pulls away so moan so loud that Draco is so happy that they are in a secluded area in the house.

After a few minutes of slow, steady-paced thrusts, Draco pulls out.

He laughs a bit when Harry whines.

Draco then sits on the counter.

"Ride me." He tells Harry.

Harry climbs on the counter, and makes his way onto Draco's cock. Once he wraps his legs around Draco, he places Draco's cock into his hole and proceeds to ride him.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry exclaims. “You’re crazy for making me ride your cock on this huge laundry counter, but I- ugh- love your dick.”

Draco smiles.

"You love this dick of mine that much?" He asks Harry.

“Oh fuck.” Harry pants as he’s riding Peter. “I love this pony, Peter.”

Suddenly, Draco hits Harry's prostate.

"FUCK! Right there, babe!" Harry yells out as Draco flips them around so that Harry is on his back.

Draco makes it his priority to his Harry's g-spot repeatedly as he fucks Harry relentlessly.

"MARRY ME, HARRY?" Draco proposes as he continues to thrust into Harry.

"YES!" Harry responds. “I’LL DEFINITELY MARRY YOU!”

A few moments later-

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

Draco spills his load into Harry's hole.

"Yes! Your cum feels so good within me!" Harry yells as his own orgasm overtakes him, hitting Draco's chest as Draco collapses on top of him.

He kisses Draco.

"That was amazing." Draco pants in betwixt kisses.

"Just think, you can own this ass for the rest of your life once we’re happily married." Harry tells him.

"I fucking love that."

"Me too." Harry says.

"Who knew that doing laundry would be sexy?" Draco asks a smiling Harry.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confessions Before They Make Love.

"So, who's Peter?" Draco asks Harry.  
  
"Peter?" A confused Harry asks.  
  
"You called me Peter when I was fucking you."  
  
"I did?" Harry asks in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. Is there something or someone I should know out?" Draco asks him trying to hide his jealousy.  
  
"No." Harry responds honestly.  
  
"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with your fascination of Peter Parker, more commonly known as Spider-Man, at all? The ones I've been taking from your room?" Draco teases.  
  
"Spider-my room- have you been the one who's been taking my underwear?" Harry asks completely shocked.  
  
Draco's eyes widen.  
  
_'Fuck.'_ He thinks to himself. He just outed himself.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asks.  
  
"Well....I wanted to see if you were a boxers man or a briefs type of guy." He admits bashfully.  
  
"Why couldn't you just ask?"  
  
"Because I thought that asking you would be weird."  
  
"And stealing my underwear isn't?"  
  
_'You've got me there.'_ Draco thinks.  
  
"Of course I do." Harry says.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Duh." Harry says incredulously.  
  
"Sorry for taking your underwear." Draco says.  
  
"It okay. I think." Harry shrugs.  
  
"Can I say something without you getting mad?"  
  
"Which would be..."  
  
"Your underwear couldn't fit me. You're small."  
  
"Well of course I'm small. I'm- hang on. You wore my underwear?"  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"I thought that you stole them to jack off on, or smell them or something! I didn't expect that!" A shocked Harry says. "So you've been dying to get in my underwear both literally and figuratively."  
  
Draco blushes.  
  
"So how was it getting in my underwear?"  
  
"I loved it! I didn't expect to actually get in your underwear, even though it’s been a dream of mine since I found your dildo collection."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! I love your bright green eyes, your raven colored hair, small frame, determination, this sexy glasses when you skip on the contacts-" Draco sighs dreamily. "I know that you are a selfless person as you put others before yourself. You're loyal to your friends and you seem so brave, and I find all of that attractive."  
  
Harry is speechless.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I- you-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm appreciative for everything that you've said, but... "  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I wish I knew what to tell you so that I can match those words."  
  
"Then tell me what you think about me."  
  
"Okay." Harry says. "When I first met you, I though that you were cool, but it turns out that you're a bit narcissistic, a bit spiteful when someone does something wrong to you and arrogant when you're not having a good day, which is almost all the time."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You asked." Harry says.  
  
"Name one time I was acting like a spoiled brat."  
  
"You once acted like a spoiled brat when your dad didn't give you $795 so that you can buy a blazer from Ralph Lauren."  
  
"It was my birthday and it was a dark heather and cream Cotton Fleece Sport Coat!" Draco defends.  
  
"You and your needs, pretty boy." Harry says and Draco laughs.  
  
"So what else can you say about me?" Draco asks.  
  
"I can see that you're intelligent and quick-witted as you are capable of deducing things that not a lot of people can, such as the murder-mystery weekend we went to a few weeks ago."  
  
"It's wasn't that hard to figure out that Gloria had killed her brother Phil."  
  
"I know. She made it so obvious based on her actions. The point I'm making is that there's more to you than meets the eye, and it's interesting to see."  
  
Draco blushes.  
  
"I can't wait to get married to you." He tells Harry.  
  
"Ditto."

“Let’s make love.” Draco says. “Right now.”

“Are you sure?”

Draco simply picks Harry up, and takes him to his room.

Once they are in Draco’s room, he places Harry on the bed.

He crawls on the bed and lies down on top of Harry, with both of his legs on Harry’s sides, and sweetly kisses him.

They go at it for a while, without any fight for dominance as they continue to kiss.

After a while, Draco starts to place kisses all over Harry’s neck, torso, navels, thighs, legs, everywhere.

“Oh baby.” Harry moans as he arches his back.

“You like that?” Draco asks as he pulls away from Harry’s right leg.

“Yeah.”

“Then you’re gonna love this.”

Draco runs his nose along Harry’s length, before he gives it an experimental lick.

“Drakie….” Harry moans.

Draco smiles at the nickname before he engulfs Harry’s length with his mouth.

“Yes.” Harry moans as Draco’s head bob’s up and down.

Harry starts to thrust into Draco’s mouth, wanting to savor this moment.

“Yes, baby. I love you.” Harry moans as he runs his fingers through Draco’s hair.

He is starting to lose control over himself as Draco is leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion.

Suddenly, Draco pulls away from Harry’s length.

He chuckles as Harry whines.

“Down boy.” He says lustfully.

Harry whines some more.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Draco demands.

Harry complies.

“So, you’re gonna-”

Draco licks Harry’s hole.

“FUCK!” Harry whimpers in pleasure.

Draco is having so much fun pleasuring Harry. He tongue fucks Harry’s hole and Harry is writhing like crazy.

“Please.” Harry moans.

Draco stops tongue fucking him.

“Please what…..?”

“Fuck me.”

“No.”

“Babe, please.” Harry moans.

“Well, since you asked me, I will do so.” Draco says, getting off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

Draco simply went to the other side of the room, and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his drawer.

He quickly manages to get back on bed, covering his index finger with lube.

As Harry felt the first finger inside, he let out a contented moan. Draco started moving it in and out, and he threw his head back in pleasure. 

_‘God, how can someone have fingers this long?’_ Harry thinks to himself.

He thought the second finger would never come, but when it finally did his toes curled in pleasure. It was quickly joined by the third one, but Harry was out of patience - and his mind too.

"Jesus Christ, Drakie, I can take it."

“Okay.” Draco says as he removes his fingers. “Get on your back and put your legs on my shoulders.”

Harry complies quickly as Draco is slicking up his length.

“I love you.” Harry says just as Draco starts to push his length into him, slowly.

Draco moans.

“Are you ok?” Harry asks him, in a guttural tone.

“I should be asking you that.” Draco whispers on Harry’s lips.

They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Draco enters within Harry as Harry is stroking his cock.

Once Draco is all the way in, Harry writhes.

“Draaaa-”

“Shhh….” Draco says as he places an index finger on Harry’s lips.

A minute later, once Harry is comfortable with the Draco’s length, he starts to rock into Harry at a slow pace as he  ~~doesn’t~~  never wants to cause his future husband any harm.

“Aah, fuck!” Harry moans.

“You like that?”

“Fuck me, baby.” Harry moans as his response as he’s trying to cling onto Draco’s arms.

He pants louder and louder as Draco is fucking him.

“Fuck me.” Harry pants in ecstasy.

“You really like that?”

“I-FUCK-love-yes!” Harry says as his voice cracks.

Draco rocks into Harry at a faster, yet steady pace and Harry is loving it.

“Drakie?” Harry pants.

“Yeah?”

“Your cock is so fucking good.” Harry says as he looks into Draco’s eyes.

As Draco smiles, Harry feels his insides melt.

“I love you.” He says as he pulls Draco’s head down for a kiss.

“Mmmph.” They moan into each others mouth as Draco still pounds into Harry.

“You’re beautiful.” Draco says as he pulls away from the kiss and Harry smiles at him.

Draco’s insides melt at the sight of Harry’s smile.

He dives in for another kiss as Harry’s holding onto Draco’s shoulders.

As their kisses start to get steamier, Draco starts pound into Harry faster.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Harry pants as Draco brings Harry’s legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Harry’s legs.

“I love you, babe.” Draco tells him.

“Kiss me.” Harry pants.

Draco places Harry’s legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Harry.

“You feel so fucking good.” Draco says a few moments later as he is pounding into Harry.

“As….do….you.” Harry managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Draco’s ass cheeks.

Draco and Harry smile at each other as Draco is fucking Harry.

If they only knew what their smiles and everything else they’ve done does to their insides.

“Oh fuck.” Harry says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. “Drakie?”

“Yeah?” Draco moans.

“I-wanna-ride-you.” Harry says through his panting.

“Ok my love.”

Harry whines a little as Draco pulls out of him.

Draco flips them over and Harry does a _not-so-manish_ squeal.

“Don’t worry, babe.” Draco reassures him as he lies down on the bed. “You won’t feel empty in a moment.”

“Good, because I miss you already.” Harry says as he turns around and grabs Draco’s cock, guiding it into his ass. “Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock.”

“You’re crazy, but I- ugh- love you.” Draco moans as Harry starts bouncing up and down Draco’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Harry pants as he’s riding Draco. “I love this _pony_.”

“Pott….” Draco starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Harry’s hips, smiling to himself.

Harry begins to move up and down Draco's cock, swiveling his hips experimentally to find his prostate.

Draco watches the sight above him as he places his hands on Harry's hips.

"I love when you ride me." He tells Harry.

Harry smiles.

“Ride my cock.” Draco says as Harry picks up the pace.

Moments later, Harry moans as he feels Draco's length go deeper and deeper inside of him.

"YES!" Harry moans as Draco's uncut length hits his prostate. He shifts up and down rapidly as his life depended on it.

Draco on the other hand, is trying very hard not to finish at the moment. He can't stop gazing at Harry as he is panting, screaming his name out and moaning.

"I love you so fucking much, babe." Draco says.

"I love you too, babe." Harry says.

Suddenly, Harry starts to ride him so hard that the head board starts hitting the wall.

“FUCK!!! RIDE ME, BABY!” Draco shouts.

Harry looks at Draco.

“I fucking love you.” Harry says.

“I love you, too, Har.” Draco says as he flips them over. “And you’re mine.”

“Forever?” Harry asks as Draco is thrusting into him.

“Forever.” Draco says as his forehead is on Harry’s forehead, looking into Harry’s eyes.

Harry is digging is nails into Draco’s back as Draco is thrusting into him.

“Yes.” Harry says.

“Yeah?” Draco asks as he is peppering Harry’s lips with chaste kisses.

“Fuck me.” Harry moans as his personal mantra as he is getting close to his release.

Soon after, he can tell that Draco's thrusts are getting sloppy.

"Babe, I'm about to-"

He spills his load into Harry for the second time as Harry spills his load all over his torso.

After they both come down from their high, Draco pulls out of Harry and they cuddle in Draco’s bed.

"I love you." Draco says. "I love you so much, and I will always prove it to you."

"And I love you too." Harry says. “Just don’t be a brat or a dick all the time because that is a turnoff for me.”

Draco laughs.

“Anything for you, my darling. Anything.” Draco says. “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

“Ditto.” Harry smiles.

"Who knew that doing laundry would turn into something worthwhile?" Draco asks.

"Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
